peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 June 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-06-11 ;Comments *Peel plays several tracks from the Smiths' Queen Is Dead LP. *Peel plays session tracks from Champion Doug Veitch covering Mighty Sparrow's Margarita and Little Anthony And The Imperials' Tears On My Pillow. *Peel plays a track from Run DMC featuring Steven Tyler and Joe Perry of Aerosmith covering their song, Walk This Way. The song later became a big hit, reaching the top ten singles charts in numerous countries including the UK and America. *Peel plays a track from the Mekons covering Don Gibson's Sweet Dreams. *Peel plays a track from Nick Cave covering Johnny Cash's The Folksinger, under the title of The Singer. *Peel gives updates of scores in the World Cup football of England vs Poland, where the English team beat Poland 3-0. Sessions *Champion Doug Veitch #2. Recorded: 1986-02-18. Broadcast: 19 March 1986 *Cramps #1. Recorded: 1985-12-23. Broadcast: 10 February 1986 Tracklisting *Bogshed: Morning Sir! (7") Shelfish *Half Pint: Greetings (12") Power House *Smiths: Cemetry Gates (LP - The Queen Is Dead) Rough Trade *Champion Doug Veitch: Margarita (session) *Run DMC: Walk This Way (LP - Raising Hell) Profile *Cramps: What's Inside A Girl (session) *Swan Silvertones: At The Cross (LP - Get Your Soul Right) Charly *Wedding Present: This Boy Can Wait (A Bit Longer!) (v/a cassette - C86) New Musical Express *Mekons: Sweet Dreams (LP - The Edge Of The World) Sin *Smiths: Vicar In A Tutu (LP - The Queen Is Dead) Rough Trade *Robert Wyatt: Pigs (v/a LP - Rē Records Quarterly Vol. 1 No. 3) Rē *Champion Doug Veitch: Rodgers And Out (session) :(Radio One Birthday Honours trailer) *Little John: No Stop Say So (7") Power House *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: The Singer (a.k.a. The Folksinger) (12") Mute *Soup Dragons: Whole Wide World (7") Subway Organization *Colourbox: The Official Colourbox World Cup Theme (12") 4AD *Charlies Roots: The Hammer (LP - The Hammer) Charlies *Cramps: Cornfed Dames (session) *Noseflutes: Lumbo/The Harmony Of Dogs (LP - Several Young Men Ignite Hardboard Stump) Reflex :(My Top Ten trailer by Andy Peebles featuring Steve Cram) *Tackhead: Is There A Way Out (12" - Mind At The End Of The Tether) On-U Sound *Smiths: There Is A Light That Never Goes Out (LP - The Queen Is Dead) Rough Trade *Champion Doug Veitch: Sweet Bacchanal (session) *Weather Prophets: Almost Prayed (7") Creation *Cut Master D.C.: Brooklyn's In The House (12") Be Bop & Fresh *Associates: White Car In Germany (12") Situation Two :(Robbie Vincent's Sunday Soul Show trailer) *Ernest Wilson: Every Day With You (7") Techniques *Smiths: Never Had No One Ever (LP - The Queen Is Dead) Rough Trade *Cramps: Give Me A Woman (session) *Champion Doug Veitch: Tears On My Pillow (session) *We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It: Console Me (v/a cassette - C86) New Musical Express File ;Name *020A-B0883XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *020A-B0883XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 ;Length *1:05:40 *0:54:14 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B883/1) Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library